Roses are Red and Violets are Blue
by A Voice Of Ed
Summary: Kai and Tyson are an item and Tyson has a secret admirer and Kai gets a little upset. Kenny has a new friend who Ray is very into. And Max… well read and find out.
1. Chapter One

_This is ' A Voice of Ed' and this is my firs attempt at a fan fiction so lots of criticism would be appreciated. _   
_**Summary - **Kai and Tyson are an item and Tyson has a secret admirer and Kai gets a little upset. Kenny has a new friend who Ray is very into. And Max… well read and find out. _   
  
_**Roses are red and Violets are blue…**_   
  
"Tyson! You dip! What are you doing here, I though you were supposed to be helping Max move back in?" Kai Hiwatari asked with a smirk playing on his pale lips.   
"Dam" the Dark haired boy jumped off the sofa and ran to the door grabbing his car keys on the way. "Back later" He called to his roommates, Kai, Kenny and Ray.   
They were all old teammates of a beyblade team, but that was before collage not that they had stopped competing; they just put it on hold for a while.   
They now attended college at Bakuten 6th form, well all but Max. Though he was moving back to the area so he so would be joining them soon.   
  
  
"Max" Tyson called seeing a blonde boy step off the train, he looked at Tyson then smiled, Tyson noticed how much he had changed but still looked the same, especially his bright smile.   
"Tyson!" Max ran over to his old friend and hugged him letting his hand slide down Tyson's back. Tyson didn't notice, he never did.   
They started talking and catching up on the years they had been separated. They climbed into Tyson's junk mobile.   
"When are your parents coming down?"   
Max laughed "You wanna get rid of me before I have even been here a day?"   
"Dude. You are just that annoying" Tyson carried on the joke, and then laughed at his friend.   
"They are coming down in about 3 weeks."   
"No parents for 3 weeks, heaven" Tyson remarked.   
"What are you on, you don't live with your parents." Max laughed.   
"So… still heaven." Tyson grinned, "We're here." He nodded towards a pale white house with three people waiting outside.   
Two very happy people assaulted Max as soon as the stepped away from the car.   
"Ray. Kenny. I need to breathe." He said between tight hugs.   
"Max, nice to see you again" Kai greeted him a little bit more calmly giving him we're-friends-but-I-don't-hug type of hug.   
"Man I missed you losers so much" Max said as he carried a green suitcase and bag in to the spare room. "Is there enough room for you guys here with me here?"   
"Dude, if there wasn't enough room we wouldn't of invited you. Any way this house has 5 bed rooms, Kai bought it with the cash Bio volt brings in"   
"That means you guys get a room each!" Max said obviously impressed.   
"Actually we have a spare, I share a room."   
"Share? Why?"   
"With Kai and use your imagination." Tyson turned slightly pink revealing this information.   
"You and Kai are an item? Mr ice has a heart?" Max paled at the knowledge he had just been given, "You and Kai?"   
Tyson nodded and Kai walked in sliding his hands round his lover's waist.   
"What's up max?" He asked.   
Max just looked at Kai then back to Tyson, then back at Kai.   
"You guys…."   
"Are an item." Kai finished, giving the blonde a confused look, "I think I'll come back when he isn't so odd" Kai pointed to max then turned to Tyson "see you in a minute love." He pecked the shorted boy on the cheek and walked out.   
Max stared after him. "You don't have a problem with gays or some thing do you?"   
"Not unless they are cheating on me. I just can't get over how much Kai has grown a heart." Tyson laughed.   
  
  
Several days later Max was out still looking round his old hangouts and meeting old friends as he had been doing for the past few days, Ray was round his newest girlfriends house, Kenny was somewhere with a laptop and probably his girlfriend, Tyson and Kai were home alone and trying to take advantage of such a rare occurrence.   
Tyson gave a gentle moan as Kai kissed him, his kisses getting harder till the doorbell rang.   
Kai begrudgingly answered it, to find no one there but a small bunch of roses entwined with a several Violets and a note addressed to Tyson.   
He picked up the bouquet and headed back to his lover, gentle tossing it to him and tying to resume where he left off.   
"What's this?" Tyson asked fondling the flowers and note, "Kai you shouldn't have" Tyson kissed him in thanks.   
"I didn't but don't stop" Kai said between kisses, Tyson pulled away to open his note.   


'Roses are red,   
Violets are blue,   
And I love you.'

  
"Aww." Tyson blushed lightly and Kai pouted, "How sweet."   
"Dumb more like." Kai added looking at the unsigned note as Tyson put his flowers in to a glass.   
"Jealous?" Tyson asked playfully.   
"Of what?" Kai walked up to Tyson taking him in his arms, "I have the real thing so why should I have to send notes when I can just do this" He pulled Tyson towards his lips and kissed him hard pushing him up against the wall and letting his hands explore under Tyson's shirt.   
"Hey, guys get a room!" A cheerer voice broke through the room. Kai pulled off Tyson reluctantly and turned to the intruder, max.   
"Back so soon?" he asked through gritted teeth. Tyson slipped his hand in his own as if trying to calm the extremely annoyed Kai.   
"I am going out again I just for got something."   
Kai stalked off to wait for Max to leave.   
"What's with him?" Max asked looking very bewildered   
"He's just pissed we haven't had much time together, lately." Tyson explained then Max bid good-bye and left.   
"Kai, why were you so abrasive with him?" Tyson attacked Kai before he could start anything.   
"I wasn't."   
Tyson gave him a look that said if you answer this them you don't get to anything with me.   
Kai rolled his eyes, "every time we start to have a little fun he's there." Kai clarified, " he was even there last night asking for you when we were just about to… you were there you know what we were going do." Kai continued, he was on a roll, " and then you got a love note from not me and you liked it, you didn't even hide how much you liked it." Kai pouted, " then you Snore, so dam loudly!"   
"Are you done yet?"   
"No. Then you eat so messily and steal half my food off plate!"   
He paused catching his breath, " okay now I'm done"   
Tyson leaned over and planted a kiss on lips then seductively led him to the bedroom where he finally let Kai have some 'fun'.   
Neither of them noticed a pair of eyes watching the two figures in the house as they moved to the upstairs rooms, or that the owner of the eye's first clench as the couple reached the bedroom and disappeared.   
  
  
"Hey, Tyson!" Kenny called as he walked in, "Tyson! There's a letter here for you!"   
Kai walked down in a dressing gown to see Kenny with a girl on his arm, "Hi" he greeted her, and she just smiled.   
"Where's Tyson's letter?"   
"Can't he get it?"   
Kai smirked " he too tried to come own."   
"Too much information Kai" Kenny grinned and handed over a pink envelope and   
Kai disappeared back upstairs.   
"Hey, my little bish, look what I have for you" Kai waved the letter in front of a worn out mess haired boy.   
"Told you I was popular"   
"Yeah I am sure after two years your single fan has decide to write to you." Kai taunted referring to an old wind up.   
"Give it here"   
"What do I get in return" Kai bargained.   
"If I don't get it then you get nothing." Tyson threatened flirtatiously and Kai handed over the letter.   
"What does it say?" he inquired.   


'Roses are red,   
Violets are blue,   
My heart is true to only you.'

  
  
Little hand drawn hearts decorated the border of the letter.   
"Humpf" Kai scoffed at it, as Tyson turned pink.   
"I wonder who its from?" he wondered looking Kai who was now becoming enraged by Tyson's secret admire.   
"Like I care" with that he got up grabbing a shirt and his pants and stormed out.   
Tyson rolled his eyes and fell back on to Kai' s bed.   
  
_  
That's all so far if you want more then review. And if you have any Roses are red poems, please send them I might be able to use them, thanks._   



	2. Chapter Two

**_Hiya! Me again, another short and Informative Chapter. Enjoy and dont forget to Review!   
And thanks for the poems!_**   
  
  
_**Roses are red and Violets are blue…**_   
  
Kenny's voice floated through from the lounge followed by a familiar female voice, Dizzi.   
Kai pushed the door open; it didn't move something was blocking the door. "Kenny! The door something is blocking it! What are you doing in there?"   
He heard Kenny squeal before he answered, " Hold on. Umm… Dizzi is getting changed!" he called out lamely.   
"Dizzi is a laptop. Unless she has new hardware there isn't anything I haven't seen in any other computer."   
Kai was getting annoyed, everyone was bugging him today. Why couldn't they just do as they were told or leave him alone? "Kenny, forget it, I am going out!" He stormed out of the door for the second time that day running in to Ray on the way out.   
"Hey, man."   
"Humpf" Ray smiled at his old team captain; knowing how moody he can get sometimes, "what's eaten Kai?" he called to anyone that was listening, no one answered.   
Kenny emerged from the lounge with his female friend, whom immediately caught Ray's eye.   
"Hello, there" He greeted her giving his best smile, which happened to show off his gleaming sexy fangs.   
She smiled receptively and didn't object when Ray took her hand and kissed it. "What's your name, or should I just call you an angel?" Ray ran his tongue along his fangs. Earning a small giggle from the mysterious red headed girl.   
"We have to go, now" Kenny looked slightly flustered as he ushered the girl out of the room, Ray watched her leave his gaze dropping to the rear of her body.   
"Bye" Ray called after her still looking at how she moved and earning another giggle off the quiet girl.   
  
  
The sun set and Kai decided he should go home soon, Tyson may be getting worried unless he was still obsessing over his secret admirer.   
Kai gave a little grunt at the thought of some one trying to steal away his Tyson and slowly made his way home.   
"Kai! Where were you?" Tyson demanded as soon as Kai walked in the door.   
"What do you care." Kai answered then stalked off in to his room slamming the door behind him.   
"His time of the month?" Max asked jokingly, making Ray and Kenny laugh, "Come on, cheer up. You'll be okay" Max put arm round Tyson reassuringly.   
"Yeah, I know but he bugs me when he gets moody." Tyson gave a little sniff and then shook it off, "If Kai walks down and you have your arm around me he'll kill you dude" Tyson warned him pulling away from his friendly embrace.   
  
  
"Who was that girl with you today?" Ray asked Kenny who immediately started to blush pink.   
"N…no body" He manage to stutter out avoiding looking at any of the boys.   
"So, are you going out with her or something?" Ray inquired, plans forming to attract her to him.   
"Gross. No way." Kenny suddenly lost his embarrassed attitude and replaced it with disgust. Ray looked at him questioningly.   
"Where's Dizzi lately? You haven't been carrying her around. Did you fall out again?" Tyson asked trying to change the subject and look for the little black computer.   
"No. I gotta go" He quickly got up and hurried to his room where he threw on a 'Drowning Pool' Cd on loud volume.   
The rest of the night was pretty much uneventful, the three remaining boys hung around talking about anything they could eventually retiring to sleep.   
  
  
"Present came for you" Kai's said coldly as Tyson came in the kitchen the next morning.   
"Kai, you owe me for last night I more than made it clear I was sorry and that it isn't my fault you are dating the cutest boy in the country."   
Kai smirked at the memory of Tyson little visit in the middle of the night and handed the little package to Tyson. He opened it to be greeted by the white tissue paper that filled the box. Removing the paper he found a little silver heart with another poem;   


'Roses are Red   
Violets ar blue   
Sugar is Sweet   
And so are you!' 

  
Under the tissue there was another note addressed to Kai.   
"This is for you." Tyson tossed the blue envolope to Kai, it looked like it had been screwed up and it was tore around the edges.   
Kai took it and read it aloud.   


Roses are Red,   
Violets are blue,   
I hate you.

  
"Hate mail, that's new" He commented tossing the note a side.   
"Aren't you bothered?" Tyson asked reading the note through again.   
"Why?"   
"I don know? It's just…" Tyson trailed off unable to think of a decent reason for it to upset his love.   
That moment Kenny decided to walk in and start making breakfast for two then disappeare in to his room.   
Kai and Tyson watched as he moved through the kitchen humming to himself.   
"Kenny, are you okay?" Tyson asked almost afraid of his answer.   
"Yeah. Me and Dizzi stayed up all night talking so now I am just fixing her brakfast." Kenny answered smugly.   
"You do remember that Dizzi is a computer right? Meaning that she cant eat food." Kai explained slowly.   
Kenny bit his bottom lip, "did I say dizzi? I meant me. I am making breakfast for me but I am really hungry so I am making two portians" He looked at the two boys hoping they would buy his lame excuse.   
"You know after two years of living with a player like Ray and guy like Tyson you would have thought that you should have learned to lie like a pro." Kai commented, "spill. What are you up to?"   
Kenny blushed biting back his lower lip. Then began talking really fast "Okay. You caught me. A couple of weeks ago me and dizzi were messing around in the lab and she said it would be really funny if we could transfer her spirit in to a clone produced body so just for the hell of it we pieced together a body and set up a link to it and then there was a power surge and then she was in the body and that's the girl who has been around here for the past few days."   
He had turned red from spilling out his story so fast and with out a breath. There is always a power surge" he complained finishing off putting he food on a tray.   
Ray walked in followed by a giggling beauty, he found in kennys room.   
"Look who I found, poking her head out of the door in your room Kenny." Ray said as he slide his arm round her waist and whispered something in her hear that made her giggle like mad.   
"Guys meet Dizzi" Kenny introduced the old acquaintance in a new body at the same time max walked in.   
"Whoa. Dizzi has changed since I have been away! Where can I get that soft wear for my computer like that." He asked pulling up a chair next to Tyson and picking up a piece of paper on the table, "what this?" He found Kai's hate note and read it aloud to the boys in the room.   
The gang started to console Kai on his first piece of mail that wasn't a pair of knickers from an obsessed fan.   
"Back off! I think I can handle a little note" Kai yelled at the pathetic boys crowding round him, Max laughed "of course you can handle that Kai, no said you couldn't."   
The boys spilt feeling Kai temper rising, only Tyson stayed with him, Ray decided to show the new Dizzi around the house mainly his room and Kenny disappeared as usual, Max went in to the lounge.   
  
"Kai's note didn't frazzle him, shame." Max muttered to himself "I will just have to try harder" He picked up a pen and paper and wrote another note:   


'The roses are dead,   
Violets are blue,   
The roses are how I want you.'

  
"Now if I can just find…"   
"Who you talking to Max?" Tyson walked in with a bowl of ice cream and plonked himself down next to Max on the sofa not noticing the lovesick sigh Max gave or the note he slid into his pocket.   
"No one, just thinking aloud"   
"Bout what?" Tyson flicked the TV on to a cartoon channel.   
" My Crush." Max's reply caught Tyson's attention and he immediately turned to face him with a big grin on his face.   
"Who?"   
Max just grinned then bounced off the sofa "Want to go swimming?" He asked half way to the door.   
Tyson shrugged, "I was going to do that essay today but it can wait." He raced max out the door and up the stairs, losing when he slammed in to Kai's chest and fell to the floor with a bump.   
"Kai, you made me lose" He hit Kai lightly in the stomach and Kai replied with a growl.   
"Want to come swimming with max and me?"   
Kai just shrugged his red eyes gleamed mischievously "Seeing you with barely anything on, sure." Tyson smiled and took his hand and kissed lightly, "We'll be ready in five, Max. We just have to get our stuff"   
Max nodded, then scowled at the couple as they walked in to their room.   
  
By the time Max had calmed own enough to face the two boys, they were waiting for him. Between them they had a black duffel bag with a red dragon on it, obviously Kai's.   
"Ready?" Kai asked swinging the bag over his shoulder and grabbing his car keys.   
Max nodded and followed Tyson out the house and climbed in to Kai's black Porsche.   
"Nice car!" Max complimented Kai.   
"And we are going to keep it that way aren't we Boys?" Kai warned Tyson and Max.   
"Careful Max, this is Kai's pride and joy. Sometimes I think he likes the car more than me!" Tyson joked earning a laugh off Max.   
" I could never love this car as much as I love you Ty" Kai answered not looking at Tyson. Max's face soured at the loving couple in the front seat, being careful not to let either of them see how much he couldn't stand them being together.   
"Isn't he sweet, Max?" Tyson asked giving Kai a quick peek on the cheek.   
"The sweetest" Max replied, resisting the urge to slam Kai's face in to his steering wheel.   
They reached the local pool and stripped down to their swimming trunks, earning several whistles off girls around the pool.   
"Swim first or sun bath?" Max asked Tyson.   
"Sunbath." He answered smiling as Kai pulled out sun block and squirted him with it.   
"Cold" Tyson hollered then grabbed the cream and squirted Kai with it, the boys laughed and rubbed the oil in to each while Max just sat there whishing he was in Kai place and Kai was dead or worse.   



	3. Chapter Three

_**Another Chapter, enjoy.   
  
Don't Tyson and Kai pairings rock! ^-^   
EKK! Forgot to say I didn't own Beyblade! I forgot in the last Chapters as well so if I say it here three times it will count for them okay?   
I don't own beyblade, I don't own beyblade, I don't own beyblade Now that's all cleared up on with something that will make more sense than me.   
  
**_ _**Roses are red and Violets are blue…**_   
  
_Chapter Three - Trouble_   
"Tyson you want an Ice cream?" Max asked remembering how Tyson used to bolt his food and how cute he looked when he did anything.   
"Sure" he popped his sunglasses down his nose, "I'll get, the girl there kinda has a thing for me and I get a free scope" Tyson's eyes sparkled mischievously and he snagged Kai's wallet before running off to the vendor.   
"He's gorgeous, isn't he?" Kai asked Max while still laying on his back.   
"The most."   
"Just remember that he belongs to some one, he isn't on the dating market."   
Max raised an eyebrow, "What every do you mean Kai?"   
"I have seen how you look at him, that lust and yearning in your eyes"   
"Are you warning me to stay away?" Max demanded dropping his fake friend attitude.   
"Yes" Kai sat up for the first time since he began this conversation with Max, "He's mine and we don't need you to ruin it."   
Max stared in Kai's crimson eyes that used to scare him so much.   
"What's going on?" Tyson asked arriving and feeling that something was wrong.   
"Nothing" Both boys muttered.   
"Tyson was unsatisfied with the answer, "Kai come on I wanna go for a swim." He grabbed the blue haired boy and dragged him to the poolside leaving max holding two ice creams.   
"What were you talking about?" Tyson pressed again.   
"Nothing" Kai kissed him lightly, "thought you wanted to swim?"   
Tyson's face soured, "You were talking about something that got you both riled up and I want to know what." Tyson demanded pulling away from Kai's embrace, not noticing a blonde haired boy a few yards behind him enjoying Kai's rejection.   
Kai didn't answer. "Fine. I want to go home. Now" Tyson announced turning back to Max and putting his stuff away.   
Kai rolled his eyes, Max was already starting to affect their relationship with out even trying.   
  
Max walked to Kai's car with a smile as he revealed in the silent treatment Tyson was giving Kai. They got to the car and there was a note on the windscreen with Tyson written on it. Kai picked it off first thinking it was a parking ticket then threw it to Tyson when he read it. Tyson opened the red envelope to read 

Roses are red   
Violets are blue   
Tyson Granger…   
I want you… 

They reached the house with Max singing along to 'Skater boy' on the car radio, "Max I am sorry we didn't stay at the pool longer" Tyson apologised to his friend as the walked back in to the house leaving Kai to walk in on his own.   
"Kai, you got mail!" Kenny informed the sulking slate haired boy as he listened to Dizzi giggle at Ray for the one-hundredth time that day. He tossed Kai a little pink box. Tyson looked over in curiosity, "What is it?"   
"Thought you weren't talking to me?" Kai replied still thinking it was unfair that he had fallen out with him and not Max.   
Tyson stuck his tongue out at him, "I never said that."   
"You just ignored me the whole way home"   
"Just open the box, we can do apologies later." Tyson slid his arm round Kai still trying to get a better look at the Box he held.   
Kai smirked, noticing Max's slightly disappointed look. He pulled the pink ribbon off the box and snapped it open. Inside there was a note written on pink paper with Black petals scattered over it, the note read 

Violets are blue   
Marigolds are green   
What I want to do to you   
Is just obscene. 

"They haven't seen what I do to you" Tyson muttered to his lover, informing him that he had over reacted at the pool.   
"Why don't you show me now" Kai dumped the note on the table and embraced the provocative boy next to him. Tyson giggled, while Kenny coughed loudly reminding the couple that he was still there.   
"Where's Max gone?" Tyson asked becoming aware that there were only five of them in the room including Dizzi.   
"He went upstairs." Kenny answered moving to sit next to Ray, who was now wrapping his arms round Dizzi pulling her into a kiss.   
"Umm guys, you know that body isn't going to last, right?" Kenny perked up as he flicked through a magazine on his lap. He didn't get a reply as the two were to deeply into each other to notice anything else.   
"Young Love!" Tyson squealed cuddling up to Kai's chest, "Remember when we were like that?"   
"How long do you give them?" Kai asked Tyson as he prepared to finish off his English paper after pulling away from his lover.   
"Till Ray's screwed her." Tyson pulled out a scruffy note book and a copy of 'Anthony and Cleopatra', "Or if Ray finds a girl whose easier than Dizzi."   
"Kai agreed then stalked off to find something to do.   
  
  
Kai ended up in his room, looking out the window to the house across the street, it had been empty for a week now. The owner was killed in a fire seven day ago but Kai could have sworn that he had seen movement in the house since then. He watched the window for a while letting his thoughts drift to the notes he had been getting. Knowing they were from Max and thinking of a way to approach Max with out hurting Tyson was what Kai was worried about. Thinking maybe if he left Max alone he would get the picture and stop with the hate notes. The last one had been weird, different from the first one somehow, it was more twisted than hateful.   
  
  
"Kai" Tyson called, "Get your cute ass down here!" Kai smiled, ever since they had stared going out Tyson had though it okay to call him names to his face, Kai made a mental note to make him to pay for that later and made his way down stairs.   
  
  
"That lot want pizza, want to go and get it?" Tyson pulled his puppy dog eyes and pouted, a look he knew made Kai's heart melt every time.   
"What do they want their pizza" Kai inquired knowing full well he was going for Tyson and that the others didn't really care about pizza. Tyson shrugged, "Surprise them".   
Kai smirked and grabbed his car keys, putting on a jacket as he walked to the car parked in the driveway, Then stopped suddenly frozen by the sight of his car. It was covered in red spray paint that read 

Roses are red   
Violets are blue   
Stay away from Tyson   
Or I'll kill you 

and a black rose was left on the bonnet.   
"Max" Kai growled lowly, his fists clenched so hard that he pierced the skin and blood droplets formed on his palm. He turned and thundered back to the house.   
"Kai what's wrong?" Tyson asked sensing the danger they were in as Kai was in the worst mood Tyson had ever remembered seeing him in.   
"Nothing" he growled so low that Tyson could barely hear it.   
Kai stomped in to the spare bedroom where max was fiddling with a little note.   
"What?" The blonde glared at Kai as he advanced and grabbed Max by the collar and slammed him against the wall.   
"What the Fuck did you do to my car?" He growled at the boy who had now started trembling.   
"What are you talking about? I didn't do nothing to any car!" Max tried to rip Kai's hands from his collar but the older boy was too strong.   
"Kai Hiwatari! What are you doing?" Tyson yelled from the doorway as he entered to see his boyfriend man handle one of his best friends. Kai didn't break eye contact with the blonde he held and answered, "He wrecked my car".   
"Max did no such thing. Let go of him, Kai." Tyson scolded the enraged slate haired boy. Kai shove Max against the wall again and released him from his grip but not his ferocious stare.   
"What is going on with you Kai?" Tyson demanded, running over and helping his friend up.   
"He Wrecked my car" Kai said again through clenched teeth.   
"Max did you touch Kai's preios car" Tyson asked his friend who looked bewildered but answered offensively "No!"   
"He didn't do it Kai." Tyson sad calmly as his lovers temper flared up again an he stomped out of the room slamming his fist into the wall, then shouting "Ask him about the notes"   
Tyson sighed, "You know anything about the notes?"   
Max looked away.   
"You know something, don't you?" Tyson guessed from his reaction, "What?" Tyson pleaded.   
"I wrote then notes" Max confessed feeling crushed by Tyson expression of shock and disgust, "I'm sorry" Max pleaded.   
"Why?" Tyson asked not understanding how his friend could try and hurt him so much.   
"I have loved you since we were a team and you never loved me back I had to do something." Max tried to meet Tyson's eyes but he refused to look at him.   
"you don't love me if you were trying to hurt me." Tyson replied, "I have to find Kai" he stood up and left Max.   
**_Roses are red, Violets are blue, Stay away from Tyson, Or I'll kill you - is from 'Darkarc'   
Roses are red, Violets are blue, Tyson Granger… I want you… - is from 'Anime The Fallen Angel'_**   



	4. Chapter Four

_**A Voice of Ed's story again!   
Please sir tell me why, there's no black superman, KKK, god only makes Caucasian super heroes… - bet ya cant name that song! Anyway on with what you wanted, the next chapter Roses are red, Violets are blue...   
Please read an review!  
**_  
_**Roses are red and Violets are blue…**_  
  
_Chapter Four - Tears_   
Kai was mad, his lover was choosing a guy he hadn't seen for two years over him. He stormed out to his car to try and concentrate his anger on something else besides how much he wanted to slaughter Max. "Tyson" Kai sighed, leaning up against the bonnet of his now red and black car. He had never let anyone hurt him like this before that's why he was always so detached. Kai knew he problem was that he feared being hurt more than anything else but Tyson had seemed different, more caring.   
"Hiya" a female voice behind him said bringing him out of thoughts. He turned round to face a pink haired girl with fangs.   
"I'm Mariah" she smiled "I just moved in across the road".   
"Hi" Kai shook her out stretched hand, "Kai"   
"What a nice name" she commented as she took a step closer to him, Kai was backed up against his car and Mariah was about an inch away from him.   
He heard of pushy women but this was the first that had him alone and in a hard place. He heard the front door open and some walked out. If Kai knew Tyson that would probably be him trying to find out some answers.   
Mariah learned closer so she kissed Kai lightly on the cheek, giving Kai an idea on how to get Tyson back for not choosing him.   
Kai slipped his arms round Mariah and pulled her in a kiss, Kai hoped she wouldn't resist.   
He saw Tyson out of the corner of his eye and the look of horror and hurt that spread through him and just before Tyson turned and ran back to the house, Kai could have sworn that he saw a tear slide down his cheek as he turned.   
He pulled a reluctant Mariah off but she clung to him, her kisses had moved down to his neck were he could feel her sucking at him.   
"Mariah." Kai promoted her to remove herself from him.   
She stopped still clinging to him, "What?"   
"What to let go of me?"   
"No, not really" Mariah grinned pulling her self of him.   
"I should go." Kai said, the girl was making him feel uncomfortable. She nodded and turned away, "see you soon".   
"Tyson it's okay" Kai heard Ray say to Tyson as he passed the lounge, Kai didn't stop he carried on walking up to his room on the way there he heard another person sobbing from Max's room.   
  
"I cant believe it, we only just had a little fight half an hour ago and he's already making out with a girl" Tyson buried his face in his hands and Ray and Kenny sat round him trying to make him feel better.   
"Didn't realise Kai was such a player" Ray commented earning a sharp jab from Kenny, "That's not helping."   
"Tyson there are plenty of fish in the sea" Ray said trying to repent for his last comment.   
"I'm not hungry! I just want Kai" Tyson's crumbled back in to tears.   
  
Kai listened to the two boys crying, so much trouble and all of it was started by Kai, well most of it.   
He started to change out of his swimming gear, emptying his pockets of his keys, wallet and another pink envelope.   
"What the…" he opened the note 

Roses are red   
Violets are blue   
I love you   
Please love me back too.

Kai read the note confused, this is not one from Max, unless he was playing some sort of twisted game of hate and love. It cant have been from Max, he hated Kai so why would he send a love note to him. Kai checked whom it was addressed to, 'Kai' was written on the cover with a picture of a black rose next to his name.   
Kai walked out to Max's room, "Did you send this?" He demanded coldly.   
"Max didn't even look up, "No".   
"Why should I believe you?"   
"Cause the note I was going to send you is there" he pointed to a little crumpled up note on the floor by Kai foot. Kai picked it up and read it, then walked out.   
He pushed the door open to his room but it was locked, "Why does everyone insist on locking the doors I want to get through?" He banged on the door.   
"Piss off Kai!" Tyson's tear ridden voice hollered at him through the closed door.   
"Tyson, let me in this is my room to you know!"   
"No, it isn't. You are sleeping on the sofa!" With that Tyson opened the and threw a blanket at the surprised Kai and closed he door before he could react.   
Kai growled and stalked his way downstairs. Ray and Dizzi were using the sofa in such a way that Kai didn't want to get involved.   
"Can you guys take it some where else?" Kai began the two didn't respond, Kai grabbed a cup of cold water but before he could pour it over them the doorbell rang.   
Kai looked at the couple rolling around on the sofa "I'll get it then".   
He opened the door to see a smiling pink haired girl, "Kai, thought I would come over to see you" she gentle pushed her way in, kissing Kai lightly on the lips only to be pushed away by Kai.   
"What's wrong?" she asked sounding hurt and pouting.   
"Nothing" He muttered as she walked briskly in the lounge to be greeted by Ray and Dizzi making out.   
Kai walked in behind her, "Guys we have company!" he prodded ray making him howl in pain and gaining his attention, which was quickly moved to the new female presence.   
"Hello" He said in a similar voice as when meet Dizzi. Mariah giggled and slid her arm round Kai, "Hi, I'm Mariah."   
Ray noted her arm round Kai, and knew this girl was who Tyson was upset about and that she was out of bounds to Ray.   
She stayed for a while till Kai ushered her out. Dizzi retired to her earlier since she couldn't stand Ray's drooling over the new girl.   
"Kai , you know that you really hurt Tyson by making out with her." Ray informed him.   
"And of course it didn't hurt when Tyson chose Max over me" Kai replied snidely.   
"He went out to appolgise to you, when he saw you with that girl."   
"He did?" Kai felt bad all over again.   
Ray nodded.   
"Ray can you do me a favour?" Kai asked his old teammate.   
"Ummm… okay."   
"Can you try and get that girl to like you?" Ray looked confused but happy with his task.   
"Why, though?"   
"I don't want to hurt her and she seems pretty into me"   
Ray laughed, "No, girl can resist me!" he joked. Kai thanked him and flicked to a late night vampire film, to which Ray objected to saying he only watched horror films with girls on dates. "I would rather cuddle up with a chick than you Kai"   
Kai threw a cushion at his friend, "Are trying to call me not cudley?" his voice was filled with mock hurt.   
  
  
Tyson cuddled up to his pillow wishing it was Kai, he was the only person who made him feel a hundred percent safe, Kai was the only person Tyson had wanted so badly it had hurt and it still hurt.   
Tyson punched the pillow, "Why do have to be such an ass?" He stared at the pillow he just hit, hoping it would give him an answer, no such luck. Tyson just laid there remembering the first time Kai had be affectionate to him. It was rainy day and there was thunder and lightening, Kai had sat in the corner writing something, while the rest of them watched a film, Kenny had already gone to sleep and Ray was dozing. Kai had told him to go to bed as he had collage the next day and surprisingly he did. Kai then passed Tyson the letter ha had been writing, it was how Kai felt about Tyson and how much he wanted him, just to hold him, to be near him. He finished it with a Roses are red poem. Tyson always remembered that poem, 

Roses are red   
Violets are blue   
Sugar is sweet   
And so are you.

That was the night that he agreed to go out with Kai.   
Tyson let another tear slip down his cheek, and listed to the boys down stairs till they faded to sleep, then he lay quietly in a sleeping house waiting for morning and a chance to see his love.   
  
**_Roses are red, Violets are blue, I love you, Please love me back too - is from Cutie Eskimo_**


	5. Chapter Five

**_Hello again! yet another chapter, hope you enjoy and criticism would be helpful!  
And I dont own beyblade otherwise there would be several people paired up with Kai in a romantic way! _** _**It isnt that obvious I dont like Maraih, is it? Ah well.   
Blue eye, blue   
so cold and true   
if I look to long   
will mine freeze too?   
Behind the ice is warmth so new   
but blue eyes please just stay true...   
Lady Starisa wrote this and I thought it was totally sweet, dont you agree?   
**_   
  
_Roses are Red, Violets are Blue..._  
_Chapter five - Forgiveness Please!_   
Tyson was woken by the doorbell ringing, he listened and waited to hear who it was. A girl, Tyson suddenly felt sick it was probably Kai's new girl. He rolled over to hide in his warm blankets but they felt so lonely with out Kai. Tyson sighed and dragged himself out bed. He pulled on an old black shirt and a pair of shorts that were lying around then made his way downstairs.   
  
"Hiya" the new hyperactive pink girl greeted him then, she had her arm hooked round Kai, Tyson decide to over look the fact that Kai kept pulling away from her and get closer to Tyson. Some how the girl didn't want to know Kai subtle rejection.   
Kai greeted Tyson with one of his rare smiles, which Tyson promptly ignored and helped himself to a bowl of cereal.   
"Are you one of Kai's girl friends?" Tyson asked as lightly as he could.   
"I'm his only girlfriend," She informed Tyson, then tried to cuddle up to Kai again, whom had a look of horror spread over his face.   
"No, I swear he had two of them over here yesterday, as well as his newest boyfriend." Tyson added innocently, trying not to laugh at the face Mariah had pulled. Pure anger and Tyson had a feeling that Kai was going to get the heat of it. He laughed and walked out to the living room where Max was huddled up in the corner of the sofa. Tyson lost his appetite.   
"I am leaving today" Max said his voice was still horse from his crying marathon the night before.   
"That would probably be best" Tyson agreed not meeting the blonde pleading stare.   
"I do love you, Ty"   
"Don't call me that only Kai can call me that. And you don't love me" Tyson finally looked at him, "If you did you would have told me straight off"   
Max looked away, "I didn't know if you would feel them same."   
"I don't." Tyson looked away, "the sooner you leave, the better"   
Max's heart broke, he looked one last time at his lost love and slammed out the door hoping that he would one day be able to came back and be with his oldest and only love.   
  
Tyson flinched when Max slammed the door, He was on of his best friends and an old crush but Tyson had long since got over him when Kai and he became an item.   
"Kai" Mariah's voice snapped Tyson out of his thoughts as the couple and Ray came in and sat in the lounge.   
"We should go out, all of us could go to the cinema, shopping or something?" Ray suggested eyeing up Mariah.   
"What about Dizzi?" Tyson asked seeing Ray's eyes sparkle with lust and want.   
"What about her?" Ray hadn't stopped staring at the girl who was attempting to snuggle up to Kai.   
Tyson rolled his eyes, "The new Spike Segail film is out. We could see that I suppose."   
Kai stood up trying to release himself from Mariah's embrace, to no avail she followed his example and stood up next to him. Tyson rolled his eyes again but stood up to join them.   
Kai hurried to Ray's car to try and lose Mariah but she was very persistent and stuck closely to him. Tyson followed reluctantly. Ray climbed in the driver's side and asked Mariah to sit in the front passenger seat, to which she declined and Kai accepted, finally succeeding in freeing himself of the hyper girl even if it was only for a short time.   
They made idle chat while listening to a 'Pitchshifter' album. Kai hummed along to the music pretending to be to wrapped up in to talk to Mariah, letting his thoughts of Tyson overwhelm him. If he could get Tyson alone then it would be a good time to apologise for hurting using Mariah. He had better apologise to Mariah as well for leading her on, thought KAi dreaded the though of beig left eith the pinked haired girl.   
  
"That film was great wasn't it Kai?" Mariah exclaimed as they left the cinema, Kai had a different opinion, the girl had clung to him throughout the whole film even though Ray had managed to put his arm round her, and Tyson had sat on the other side of Ray so Kai couldn't even reach him.   
Tyson got bored quickly and left the three alone, he didn't want to see Mariah and Kai cuddle for the one hundredth time that day, he had been so distracted by it through out the film he didn't even know what happen in the end.   
Kai volunteered to take him home but Mariah went all pouty and wouldn't let go of him, like the spoiled brat she was.   
  
Ray took them both shopping, Mariah loving every second while Kai followed sulkily, the plan for Mariah to fall for Ray wasn't working, this situation might call for the truth.   
"What do think Kai?" Mariah held up a skimpy nightgown that made Kai shudder and wonder how they got to this section with out him realising.   
"I think it would look fantastic on you" Ray purred in to her ear making her blush and brush him a way.   
Mariah bought the gown winking at Kai as she did. They wondered around a few more shops and Ray bought Mariah a simple silver chain, saying that where ever she when she would have something to think of him when she saw it. She giggled and hooked her arm round Kai again not raising to the flirtatious bait Ray was so readily giving her.   
They reached the house and climbed out, as Mariah learned over Kai to give him a good-bye kiss he stopped her. "We have to talk"   
"What, my love?" She hummed at him wrapping her arms around his neck, which Kai promptly removed.   
"I am not your love" he looked straight in to her pink confused eyes, "I am not you boyfriend. Ray would be a much better choice for you" Kai said trying to make her feel a bit better, but she burst out crying and ran off, forgetting to grab her stuff.   
  
"Where's Dizzi?" Ray asked when he saw Kenny sitting on the computer in the hall.   
"I'm here!" a little black laptop responded.   
"What…what happened?" Ray asked dropping the bag he held spilling the content on to the floor.   
"I told you the body wouldn't last." Kenny commented picking up the item that fell from the bag.   
"When?" Ray demanded, Kenny held the silk lingerie and looked at it with disbelieve, "When you and Dizzi were making out. I hope you aren't planning to wear this."   
Ray snatched back the night gown, "No it was for Dizzi but it isn't much good now is it?" Ray stormed off.   
Kai had made his way past Ray and Kenny who were arguing and found himself face to face with his love, "Tyson" he breathed, looking in to the younger boys eyes, they were filled with a sadness that made Kai want to just hold him till all that went away.   
Tyson broke the gaze he held with Kai and tried to push past Kai's muscular build. Kai blocked gently, "I…I am sorry" the words were so un-associated with him, Tyson knew he was being sincere.   
They held the position for a second, neither of them wanted to move but they wanted to be next to each other, to be able to bask in the comfort of the other, to be loved.   
  
Tyson moved first, breaking into tears as he buried his face in to Kai's black shirt, his tears dampening it and Kai stroking his hair whispering comforts to him. They both collapsed in the place they stood so they were kneeling on the floor gripping each other so tightly that both felt if they let go they would lose the other.   
"I can't handle this." Tyson whispered releasing all of his upset on to Kai in the form of tears. Kai didn't respond just held him closer and stroked his head affectionately.   
"Max left and he was so upset, then there's the notes you were getting from him I don't know if I can handle it" Tyson buried his face in to Kai again and let another wave of tears overwhelm him.   
"It'll be okay, Ty. I'll look after you."   
Tyson looked up at him with his tear stained eyes, "You wont run off with that girl?"   
Kai smirked, "Not as long as I have you." Tyson kissed Kai delicately on the lips, Kai then responded by crushing his hot lips on to the boy beneath him, the boys held each other posed in their passion of each other till Ray stormed past them.   
Kai and Tyson disappeared in to their room before anyone could bother them further, leaving Kenny messing around on the computer and Ray sulking in the living room with a bag of sexy lingerie.   
  
"What was that?" Tyson panted trying to listen to the thing he thought he had heard, Kai paused what he was doing in annoyance.   
"It was nothing, Ty" Kai breathed pulling the other sweat covered boy towards him again, Tyson lost interest in the sound as he wrapped himself round Kai again and continued what they had been doing since they stumbled into the room.   
  
Ray tossed shoving his head under the pillow. He hated having a room next to Kai and Tyson. They made so much noise when they made up after a fight. Ray finally managed to ignore the grunts and moans from the next room and fell in to heavy sleep.   
Something flicked Ray's face as he rolled over on his pillow in the morning, he reached up and looked at the intruder in his bed. It was a yellow piece of paper folded in half. Groggily Ray picked it and unfolded it, he mumbled the message it read. 

"Roses are Red   
Violets are blue   
Now you're dead   
That'll teach you!" 

The note was signed with a black rose.   
Ray jumped up, he had turned pale and his eyes were widened as he ran to find out of his room and in to a more populated section of the house, hopefully it was one of his housemates playing a prank on him.   



	6. Chapter Six

_**Yet snother chapter, enjoy!We have swearing in this chapter, it's one word but I thought I should be nice and tell you, I cant remember if I swore in the other chapters but I don't think I did so I just put a little warning her.   
Please read an review!  
**_  
  
_**Roses are red and Violets are blue…**_  
  
_Chapter Six - Broken_   
  
He looked at the three-paled faces that greeted his note, knowing it wasn't a trick. Someone didn't like him and they had been in his room, Ray shuddered.   
"Have you upset anyone one lately?" Kenny asked trying to see if he could trace it to some one.   
Ray shook his head, "none that I know of"   
Tyson bite his lip, "Could it have been Max?"   
Kai shook his head, "Why would he do that to Ray? It was me he had a problem with." Kenny agreed.   
Ray tried to shake the feeling off as he walked back up to his room and tried to find any signs of entry. Nothing, was wrong in the room but there was something missing, Ray couldn't remember what.   
"Any thing?" Tyson popped his head round the door.   
Ray shook his head, "Maybe it was a prank from some one" Tyson suggested know full well that it wasn't but tried to reassure his friend all the same.   
Ray smiled "Thanks Tyson"   
"What's that?" Tyson pointed to a bag on the floor.   
Ray picked it up, it was empty. He threw it out not thinking that it was the bag that should have contained a silken nightgown.   
  
With a sigh, Ray started getting dressed, he pulled on a loose t-shirt, and a pair of baggy jeans that hung off him then grabbed another shirt, which he threw on over his t-shirt. (*Mmm Skater look!*).   
Ray then reluctantly grabbed his bag and headed out the door to 6th form, on his way out he heard Kai and Tyson still 'making up' in their room.   
  
"Kai, don't don that!" Tyson said but his tone suggested different. "I am going to be late!" Tyson moaned in to Kai's kisses.   
"So? Stay home, for another hour at least." Kai pleaded gruffly.   
"Yeah so we can get to college when your lessons start?" Tyson pushed him away playfully, "We can play later."   
Kai pouted making Tyson laugh, then pull his yellow shirt back on which Kai had removed minutes before.   
"Spoil Sport" Kai called as he left.   
  
Ray looked up a pink haired mass stood in front of him, she was blocking his way in to his class. "Excuse Me," he asked as politely as he could. She turned abruptly and gave a look that could have killed before going in the class herself. Ray rolled his eyes, it wasn't his fault that Kai had decided to go back to Tyson and yet he got blamed, when he dung this hot chick.   
The class continued with Ray only getting a death glare off Mariah every time he looked up from his work.   
  
The bell went and Ray was glad to be going, he stood up and walked out not bothering to wait for his friends.   
He managed to avoid Mariah till fifth lesson, where she caught up with him and began talking idly about her day and how Ray was, as if nothing had happened.   
It was a surprise to Ray that after this morning she thought that she could talk to him, after all the glaring she had done.   
"Why did Kai dump me?" She asked suddenly catching Ray off guard.   
"He loves some one else." Ray answered flatly realising that was the only reason she was talking to him. She wanted to know about Kai.   
"Who?" She demanded her smile had dropped and she was back to glaring at Ray.   
"None of you business, that's who!" Ray lost his patience and turned away from the enraged girl.   
"Don't you dare turn away from me!" Mariah growled in such a tone that it would have almost put Kai's to shame. Ray ignored her order and continued to walk away till she grabbed him and spun him round, "I am still talking to you!"   
"No. This conversation is over." Ray answered.   
Mariah slapped him, leaving a bright red mark across his face. She was stronger than she looked.   
  
Kai strolled in the 6th form grounds, he had a short time before his classes started, he could go find Tyson but he'd only be able to see him for a second so there would be no point. He walked to the library; there was a younger class in there so he couldn't go in there. He made his way to the room in which his class would be held, it was empty. He strolled over to the desk to see if the teacher would be there or if he left cover assignments. Ms Miller's diary was there along with her timetable and a letter, for Kai.   
Kai picked it up recognising the pink envelope as one from his little stalker. Along with a poem there was a hand written message that read 

'Roses are red   
Violets are blue   
Thought you' want know   
All I need is you. 

It has been taken care of my love, now no one can stand in our way.'   
Kai shivered, wondering if the sadistic poet would ever take up action or if the guy just got thrills from trying to scare people. 'I am not going to be afraid' Kai murmured as if he was trying to convince an invisible person.   
"Afraid of what?" Mariah was suddenly in the room with him.   
"Nothing" Kai said and slipped the note away.   
She opened her mouth to say something but they were interrupted by one of Mariah new acquaintances walking in on them.   
"Mariah? What are you doing here? I though you said you didn't take psychology."   
Mariah ran off waving goodbye to her friend and Kai.   
  
As the Kai walked out of the room he was assaulted. Some one ran up behind him and wrapped their arms round his waist and pushed him against the lockers at the side. "Guess who?" Kai flipped out of the grip easily and embraced his captor, "Ty. You made me jump." He smirked knowing Tyson hated it when he did that.   
"What are we doing tonight?" Tyson giving Kai the most suggestive look he could muster, as he spoke he caught sight of something pink flicking behind a corner and out of sight.   
Kai grinned and slipped his arm round Tyson, "what ever you what."   
"Glad you said that," Tyson leaned up to the taller boy as if he was going to kiss him, "I want to go to 'lush'." He pulled away from Kai, who was momentarily stunned at what the boy had said.   
"I thought you…" Be began earning a laugh off Tyson.   
  
The clock in the blade breaker's house struck five o'clock, and Kenny was cooking tofu and chicken satay with peanut butter sauce. "Where's Ray?" he asked as Tyson wondered in, drawn by the smell of food.   
Tyson shrugged and artfully tried to steal some of the raw tofu to nibble at.   
"He should have been home ages ago" Kenny stated smacking Tyson's hand away from the food.   
"Probably on a date. He always does that." Tyson sat waiting for the food and trying to steal any while Kenny's back was turned.   
"Wanna go with me and Kai to 'lush'?" he suggested in an attempt to distract Kenny from guarding the food.   
"Cant, I have java script homework to do. It'll probably take all night." Kenny replied, and then finally let Tyson have some satay.   
"That's mine. Don't touch" Kai scolded Tyson lightly as he tried to steal more stay off the plate Kenny left out for Kai.   
They talked casually, not really talking about relevant things; they both were avoiding talking about the callous poet that plagued them on a regular basis.   
"Why do think Ray got a note?" Tyson asked, tried of tripping round the subject.   
"What if it wasn't for Ray? He never showed us the envelope if it came in one." Kai answered not meeting his lover's gaze.   
"Who could it have been meant for then?" Tyson enquired in his own little nieve way.   
"When are we going, tonight?" Kai changed the topic abruptly not want to say it could have been for Tyson, he wasn't go to admit that a crazed fan of his could be about to endanger his only love.   
Tyson looked at him, knowing he was hiding what he felt he let the matter drop and replied "Seven o'clock"   
Kai looked at his watch, "better get ready then".   
Tyson trudged up to his room, wondering what Kai was thinking when he changed the topic of discussion. He pulled out a pair of tight Levis 501 jeans, a white short-sleeved shirt and a pair of his favourite trainers with a purple strip.   
"Here" Kai walked in and threw a necklace of beads to him, "For good luck"   
Tyson smiled at the lovely gesture made by his lover. Then Kai turned, feeling his face heat up, he still wasn't used to showing such great emotion to another person especially when it was Tyson.   
  
**_Thats all folks! Not much but i have exams so thats all I've had time for._**


	7. Chapter Seven

**_Hiya! Thanks to Everyone who Reviews! Heres another Chapter for you all. Hope you like it!_**   
_**Roses are red and Violets are blue…**_  
  
_Chapter Seven - Bye Lover_  
  
"Id" The built up bouncer demanded in a monotone voice. They held up a card, which the bouncer took and then promptly frowned, "This is a fake. Out"   
The couple in front of Tyson and Kai were thrown out of the line and told not to bother coming back.   
Kai laughed at the couple's misfortune and walked in with out question from the bouncer. Tyson looked round, the place had been redecorated recently and now looked great. The walls were black with silver splashed and flicked all up the walls, it was lit manly by the larger fairy in the higher parts of the wall, just out of reach, they hung off the ceiling as well, and covered the wall behind the bar. Giving it a sexy feel. It had Evanescence's 'Haunted' playing and Kai dragged Tyson on to the floor dancing to one of his favourite songs.   
Tyson laughed and pulled away, he didn't like dancing, not when he was sober anyway. Kai on the other hand loved it, it had surprised Tyson when he found this out about his lover and so had a lot of other things, like the fact that Kai had a weak spot for vanilla in anything.   
Tyson wondered off to get their drinks, musing over his thoughts as he went.   
  
"Hey wanna dance hansom?" a pink haired girl asked Kai as he tried to lose him self to the music. Kai didn't reply, to which the girl took as a yes. She pulled her self up close to him, grinding against him and snapping Kai out of his music.   
"What are you doing?" He demanded losing his good mood.   
"What ever you want me to be doing." Mariah replied seductively.   
"That would be you going away from me"   
"You don't mean that, Kai baby" Mariah tried to slip her hand round Kai's waist and get closer to him.   
"Yeah, I do."   
She leaned forward and planted a forceful kiss on his lips. Kai spluttered and flung her off him, "Get Fucking off me!"   
Mariah gasped; the people around them had stopped dancing a now had circled around them, watching the drama build.   
"Kai, honey what's the matter?" she asked her voice asked verging on anger.   
"I am not your honey! Would get it through your head I don't like you!" Kai shouted at her, avoiding the stares they were receiving.   
"You don't mean that. I know you love me." Her eyes were filling with tears and she spoke as if she was trying to convince herself, "Ray said that we could date, he wont mind."   
Kai looked confused, "Ray? What's he got to do with me?"   
"He was flirting with me when we went out and I knew that's why you broke up with me that day!" Mariah had advanced on Kai and was gripping his shirt as if begging him to listen to her.   
"No." Kai suddenly looked disgusted, "I didn't break up with you." Mariah face paled over with relief. "We were never going out. I love some one else I always have." Kai's tone was almost apologetic.   
Mariah pulled off him and made a choking sound, she was holding back her tears again. "Who"   
"Tyson" at that moment Tyson chose to return, he passed Kai his drink then noticed an enraged pink coloured girl glaring at him.   
In a sudden change of mood Mariah smiled and greeted Tyson, "Hi"   
"Hello, again." Tyson replied coolly, taking a protective stand next to Kai.   
"It was nice to see you again, I have to go." Mariah turned and walked away, leaving a stunned Kai and a curious Tyson.   
"What was that?" Tyson enquired as soon as the crowd around them disbursed.   
"Nothing"   
Tyson looked at him with disapproving eyes, "Tell me, please."   
Kai didn't meet his gaze, but Tyson could see his eyes glaze up in a harsh moment. Tyson didn't press, he knew what could happen again if he did and he didn't want to ruin what he and Kai had.   
  
Kai could feel Tyson's pleading stare but didn't look because felt if he looked he would spill all of his fears about everything on to Tyson and Kai was supposed to be the one that was always in control of his emotions and the situation. But he wasn't, he never was. Not when Tyson was around, Tyson was the only person who he never felt in control with, maybe that's why he loved him so.   
  
They went home barley speaking a word to one another, not cause they were angry but neither knew what to say to the other. Tyson bid good to his love and retired to their room. Kai walked to the park, that's where he always went whenever he had to think and now he had to think, mainly about Mariah and her little delusion that they were going out. He found a park bench hidden by trees, where he could see the most of the park but it couldn't see him.   
  
Tyson had gotten up again; he wanted to talk to Ray. Walking into his room there was a lump laying under the blanket. Tyson felt a small rush of relief as he saw his friend was back.   
"Ray" Tyson plonked him self on the bed, the lump under the blanket didn't stir, "Wake up Ray" Tyson pulled back the blanket revealing a pink eyed girl who jumped out of the bed and shoved Tyson to the floor clamping her hand over his mouth so he couldn't make a sound.   
Mariah smiled as she pulled out her hair ribbon and stuffed it in to Tyson's mouth, stifling any sounds he could make. She then pulled out rope from under the bed and attempted to loop it round his arms binding him together.   
She had to loosen her grip round him for a second and it was the second Tyson need to squirm out from underneath her. He pulled him self up and made a run at the door the half tried rope still looped round his wrists and dragging behind him. Mariah skipped up behind the fleeing boy and slammed a side lamp don on his head. It made contact with a sickening thud and the boy fell to the floor, a drop of blood slide down his face.   
  
The pink haired girl smiled and let out a little giggle as she dragged the still body over to the window, which had been using to enter the house for the past few weeks. She dropped Tyson out the window and let out another giggle as he landed with a crunch next to the oak tree's trunk. Mariah then grabbed hold of a branch and swung herself on to the tree, then shimmed down to collect her prize of an unconscious Tyson.   
  
Kai heard the towns clock strike twelve, and lifted his tried body off the mouldy wooden beach, and made his way back to the house. He noted there were no lights on when he got home, figuring Tyson had gone straight to bed he made his way up there.   
  
Kai opened his room's door quietly, the room was dark and the floor creaked as Kai   
Tiptoed his way to the bed. He pulled his shirt off and flung it in to the corner, then removed his pants and pulled the blanket up. He slide in as quietly and softly as he could, then wrapped his arm round the lump that lay besides him. He pulled the figure closer to him but there was something wrong with the way Tyson felt. Kai sat up as he did so the person lying next to him had latched them self round Kai's neck.   
"What the…" he tried to unhook the girl that was wrapping herself round him, "Get off Mariah!"   
"You don't want that." She answered then straddled him and pushed her lips against his, demanding access to his mouth wit her tongue. Kai grabbed her waist and push her off then bed. Mariah laughed, "Like it rough do you?" she asked playfully.   
"How did you get in here? Where's Tyson?" Kai demanded unable to keep the panic from his voice.   
Mariah pouted, "It doesn't matter. You have me."   
Kai backed up to the door and switched the light on. The moment he did he wished he hadn't, she spray-painted the room with the same three lines everywhere: 

'Roses are Red,   
Violets are Blue,   
All I want s you.' 

He stared at the walls then at Mariah who stood in front him with normal smile on her face as if this was a perfectly normal thing to see.   
"What have you done?" Kai asked, unable to move from shock, "Where's' Tyson?"   
"Tyson's gone, he'll never come between us again." Mariah breathed with a smile. Then took Kais hand and kissed it, letting her kiss work up to Kai's lips where she dipped her tongue into the stunned boys mouth.   
"I Love you" She whispered her hands sliding round Kai's well-developed bare chest.   
Her cold hands snapped Kai back to reality and he pulled the pink haired girl off him and asked again, "Where's Tyson?"   
Mariah simply laughed again, "Do you like it?" She asked him refereeing to the silk lingerie she was wearing, "Remember we bought it together. I wanted this night to be special, that's why I got it." She smoothed a crease out of the light pink material, "I want this to be the night we consummate our love." She looked over to Kai who held a look of horror, "The night we become one."   
"I am not having sex with you." Kai stated, "I don't love. I never have." Kai pause seeing no change in her expression, "Tell me where Tyson is" He pleaded.   
"Kai, baby you don't need him. You have me" she didn't seem to register the fact that Kai didn't love her and didn't want her.   
Kai closed his eyes for a second to try and gain control of his emotions again, he could feel the panic trying to overwhelm him.   
"Mariah, please tell me." He pleaded again.   
"Will you kiss me?"   
Kai felt like crying, he had no other choice but to go along with this deranged girl, to find out what happened to his love, "Yes" He answered and the girl's eyes lit up.   
Kai leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, and she wrapped her arms round him pulling his mostly naked body closer to hers.   
_**Any Ideas what should happen?**_


	8. Chapter Eight

**_Grammatical errors? Sorry they werent that bad were they?  
_** _Chapter Eight - _   
Tyson woke with a start, the pain on his head and right rip was immense. He tried to open his eyes and found he couldn't, there was something covering them. He squirmed a bit trying to figure where he was, he could feel fabric covering his head and ropes bound his hands behind his back. He kicked out with his feet testing if he could host himself some how and get out of there. He feet made contact with another warm body, which objected with a muffled noise.   
"Ray?" Tyson tried to ask but came more muffled than anything.   
  
Kai pulled off Mariah then demanded, "I gave you what you wanted, now tell me where Tyson is."   
"No" Mariah frowned and glared at him warningly, "Your mine." She insisted.   
Mariah then switched her angry scowl to smile and slide her arm round Kai again. The bigger boy yanked her arm off him and flipped her round twisting her arm up her back, "Where's Tyson!" he breathed menacingly. He was sick of playing by her sick rules, Kai wanted answers and he wanted them now, no more playing around.   
Mariah let out a scream, and whimpered as Kai asked his question again twisting her arm further.   
"Cellar!" She yelled and Kai immediately released her, and ran as fast as his legs could take him to the house across the street. He kicked the door of where Mariah had been staying open, then paying no attention to the pictures of him that decorated her photo frames, he sprinted to the lower parts of the house.   
He reached the door of the cellar and paused hearing nothing inside he tried the handle it was unlocked and the door swung open with a squeak.   
The underground room was dark and there was no noise coming from it, Kai switched a light on.   
  
He looked round the square room, which was covered in photos of him. Recent photographs of when he was at college and when he went to the pool with Max and Tyson. There were even some of when he was asleep or in the shower.   
Kai felt involuntary shiver run up his spine as he walked through to what looked like a replica of him, built from the materials of a scarecrow. Kai recognised a scarf round the creepy dummy as his, it was one he lost a few weeks ago.   
  
"Like it?" Mariah stood in the door way, gleaming, "It's all for you. It's to show you how much I love you"   
Kai shivered again as he saw the genuine look in her eyes. "where's Tyson?" He asked.   
"You sound like a broken record!" Mariah mused closing the door behind her and walking over to Kai. "I supposed I could tell you lover, if it will make you happy" she started fiddling with her hair, "It's not like I will let you go now."   
Kai remained silent, his worry for Tyson growing.   
"He's at your house. In the cellar." Mariah giggled, "When I said cellar, I meant your cellar. But I guess it turned out for the best. Cause now I wont let you go. Your mine, forever."   
Kai paled, "Is he safe?"   
Mariah nodded, "all three of them are safe. Ray, Kenny and Tyson."   
Kai felt a wrench in heart. He had endangered Ray and Kenny as well as Tyson. "Are you going to let them go?"   
Mariah looked thoughtful for a second, "I don't know."   
"Please. For me." Kai begged, making Mariah smile with triumph.   
"Anything for you."   
  
Tyson heard someone skipping towards them. A soft hiss bounced over the room for a few seconds. He then felt he rope round his wrists being removed and the bag over his head was removed. Mariah was smiling at him as she walked out of the door leaving Kenny and Ray till tied up.   
"You can finish untying them" she hummed then skipped out the door.   
Tyson watched the empty door way for a second, fearing her return. Then satisfied that she wouldn't, he rushed to help his friends out of their bindings.   
"Are you guys okay? Did she hurt you?" He questioned noticing the bruise across Ray's face and the small trickle of blood that had smeared across Kenny's face.   
"Yeah, we're okay." Ray reassured him then observed how Tyson was holding his chest.   
"What did she do to you?" Ray demanded, gentle taking hold of Tyson and trying to lift his shirt. Tyson didn't object. Ray lifted the red material away from Tyson's pale body revealing a black bruise across his left torso.   
"You should see a doctor." Kenny warned, "You may have fractured a rib or something." Ray nodded in agreement.   
"Where's Kai?" Tyson snapped up at the sound of his voice asking the question. Nobody answered, they didn't know but they had their suspicions all of which include Mariah, it also didn't help that a red message had been spray painted on the wall which read: 

'Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
He loves me,  
More that you.'

  
"I'm back baby." Mariah hummed at Kai, who hadn't moved from his spot from when she left. "Kai…" she sighed wrapping herself up in his arms. She guided him to the battered sofa upon which the Kai scarecrow sat then curled up to him. Kai didn't respond he sat staring at the figure that was supposed to be him and all he could think of was Tyson.   
(I was going to put a little lemon in here then decided against it)   
  
**_Short I know, but I am not sure in which direction to take it after this._**


	9. Chapter Nine

_**Sorry this took so long! I got distracted alot. but its here now so enjoy.**_   
_Chapter nine - Goodbye_   
  
"Kai!" Tyson had insisted on going over to the house opposite, and finding Kai. Hurt or not, Kai would have done it for him and Tyson would do it for Kai. He banged on the door, no one replied but he knew no one would.   
"Tyson move" Ray ordered, readying himself to kick the door in. Tyson ducked to the side as Ray slammed his foot into the lock, a meaty thud mixed with wood breaking pounded over the boy's ears.   
"Kenny's gone to inform the police" Ray told Tyson, unsure if heard as he rushed in to the house to find Kai.   
  
Kai heard something upstairs smash, but he didn't move. Mariah was still huddled up to the frozen body of Kai. He could hear her whispering, but he didn't take any of in.   
"Kai, if you ever hurt me, you will regret it." She emphasized the word 'will' as she brought her lips to his and kissed him. "Do you understand?"   
Mariah grinned at Kai. He was hers, all she had to do was tie up his friends, it was so easy. Mariah wondered why she hadn't just done that in the first place.   
She looked at his crimson red eyes, they were so empty and dead, there wasn't a single spark of hope in them, a sign that Mariah had hit him hard when taking Tyson captive, a sign that she owned him.   
  
"Oh My God…" Tyson's voice floated to Mariah and she saw a flicker of hope arise in Kai's blood coloured eyes.   
Mariah stood to face the intruder, "what are you doing here?" She demanded.   
Ray cried out in shock as she saw Kai sitting limply on a battered sofa next to a scarecrow that resembled him.   
"Kai" Tyson moved towards him but was blocked by Mariah.   
"What are you doing in our house?" she demanded tugging Kai up beside her, then clinging to his arm.   
"Tyson" Kai smiled and pulled out of Mariah's grasp walking toward Tyson and Ray.   
"Kai, you take another step and you will regret it." Mariah warned, causing Kai to pause.   
Tyson saw and closed in on the space between Kai and him. Then embraced his lover.   
"Kai get away from him." Mariah ordered her voice had become shrill and verging on panic.   
"Mariah, the cops are coming so keeping Kai wouldn't look good for you." Ray said hoping to calm the growing in rage girl.   
"Kai. Is. Mine." She stressed each word as she slipped a sheath out from under the tattered sofa, fingering the silver blade as it shimmered in the florescence light of the cellar.   
"What are doing?" Kai asked finally turning away from Tyson, noting a silver blade in her hand.   
"Like I said Kai. You are mine." She smiled "Or you're no ones." She lunged at Tyson ready to puncture his flesh as a last desperate move to keep Kai to herself. But unseen to her Kai took the blow and fell to the ground under her.   
"Where does she work out?" Ray asked as he watched Kai and Mariah wrestle on the floor, Kai trying to get the short unsheathed dagger off Mariah.   
Tyson tried to help by yanking Mariah off him but ended up gettinComming next a Maraih comes g tangled in the two fighting for a dominant position.   
A male voice screamed as Mariah plunged the blade into mists of bodies beneath her. She let out a laugh, thinking he had penetrated Tyson's tender flesh.   
Tyson rolled off the two, he had blood smeared over his hands. "Kai" he cried seeing the red liquid leaking from a tear in his lovers' chest.   
Mariah gasped, as did Ray. She hurried to Kai's side. Tears burned her eyes, "Kai, I am so sorry" she whispered and slipped her arms around him.   
"Tyson. I love you" Kai muttered to the figure over him, not realising it was Mariah.   
"I know" Mariah rocked him in her arms, "I love you too, Kai."   
Tyson kneeled next to him and held his hand, he couldn't speak through worry and grief.   
Kai's eyes flittered, then closed for eternity, the last image he saw was a tear sliding down Tyson's face.   
Tyson let out a cry, he felt Kai's death. It was like part of him just went cold and wilted away.   
  
Mariah smiled, "My Romeo." She whispered to Kai's corpse. "I'm coming, then we can be together for ever." She raised the blade to her own chest, and thrust it in to her tender flesh, blood seeped through her pink t-shirt.   
"Mariah! What are you doing?" Tyson demanded as she fell to the floor next to her obsession.   
"Don't you see? It's fate. Kai was supposed to die and so was I. It's so we can be together forever, in another world." Mariah explained as she watched everything get dark, and then fell limply over Kai's body.   
  
Tyson pushed her off his lover, "Kai" he whispered, "Wake up. Please." Tears streaked down his cheeks as he shook the body in front of him.   
"He's not going to wake up." A new voice informed Tyson.   
"He will." The tear filled boy wrapped his arms round Kai's carcass, "Wake up. You can't leave me."   
"Son, he's dead. There's nothing you can do." A man kneeled beside Tyson putting his arm on his shoulder comfortingly.   
"I brought the cops." Kenny announced running down to ray and Tyson, "Oh my God!" he stopped when he saw Tyson crying over a dead Kai.   
Tyson was shaking, "He can't be dead. He can't be." Tyson repeated, over and over, not letting the policeman take Kai away.   
"Tyson." Ray had managed to pull him self out of his horror and try to aid his friend, "Tyson, let him go. It's over."   
"Ray," Tyson let his friend pull him gently away from the body, tears staining his face and his sobs flowing continuously.   
Tyson leaned into Ray's chest "He can't be gone. He can't have left me." Tyson rocked in Ray's arms "Kai…"   
Ray just held him, not knowing how to comfort him, not knowing what to say or do.   
"We need to talk to you, sir." The policeman who had tried to comfort Tyson was asking to talk to Tyson.   
Ray looked at him, "I'll talk to you. I saw what happened."   
The man nodded and led Ray away from Tyson, who just sat rocking back and forth tears burning his eyes and Kai's name stuck on his lips.   
  
Tyson watched a demolition crew work on the house opposite, they had brought in a wrecking ball, which was now smashing through the house in which his love died.   
"Kai…" It had been 6 weeks since Kai had died. In a way Tyson hadn't gotten over him, at night he lay alone and thought of how safe Kai could make him feel or how Kai got jealous when anyone else even looked at Tyson.   
The funeral was beautiful, as far as funerals go, at least that's what Tyson was told. He didn't go, he wasn't ready to say good-bye, not yet.   
Tyson received a grievance card from Max. He sent a 'roses are red' poem inside the card, how inappropriate, 

"Roses are red   
Violets are blue   
I'm here for you." 

>Ray had trashed the card, for him. Tyson didn't want to hear any poems for a while, unless Kai could whisper them to him while they curled up under their blankets, but he couldn't. Not ever again.   
  
"You ready?" Ray asked, Kenny had moved out so it was the two them now, they were looking for another roommate or two. They would have to start paying the house bills, Kai used to insist on doing that for everyone. He was sweet, not that he ever publicised it.   
"Yeah, lets go." Tyson answered, and they walked over to the river where they had first met as enemies. Kai, the leader of the blade sharks had had his first encounter with Tyson, a new blader.   
"I love you, Kai." He produced a jar, Kai's ashes were in there. Tyson had wanted to spread them somewhere that meant something to him, to them.   
Tyson remembered how the first time he saw Kai, the sun was behind him giving him a powerful sexy look, like the prince of shadows.   
The wind blew, Tyson's hair rustled. "I always love you, and I finally think I am ready to say good bye" he whispered to the jar.   
Tyson recalled, how Kai had told him he had fallen in love with him when he saw him, he was battling Carlos and Kai had watched from his higher position.   
Tyson smiled at the memory and opened the jar, the wind licked up the top ashes. He let a tear slip, and then gracefully tossed the contents of the jar to wind, whispering "Goodbye…"   
  
_**Next chapter - Maraih comes back from the dead to find Kai who has also come back from the dead. Okay not really happening. I'm just in an odd little mood.   
I also want to thank everyone who reviewed, it was much appreciated, thank you! **_


End file.
